Therapist
by KimLuvv
Summary: Chad has to go to therapy cauz of a certain someone. What happens when the Doc asks him to do something that Chad says he doesn't want to? For YOURE SO KATIE's song lyric challenge "Can't seem to get my mind off you. Vacation- The GoGo's"


__

For YOURE SO KATIE's song lyric challenge "Can't seem to get my mind off you." Vacation- The GoGo's

**Author's Note: This is my first time doing a contest, so I'm gonna try my hardest. :| **

**I'm writing a one-shot for YOURE SO KATIE's song lyric challenge. The lyrics were "Can't seem to get my mind off you" From the GoGo's. **

**Hope I do okay, I probably won't win but it doesn't hurt to try. **

**Don't forget to review!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chad's Point Of View

"Can you direct me to the Therapist's office?" I asked harshly.

_I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was now going to see the Therapist! Why you ask? Because of one annoying, preppy… sweet… sensitive… funny- where was I? Oh yea, I was here because of little miss Sonny Munroe._

_God, she was so annoying! She got on my last nerves and I cracked! One day she's bugging me, and yelling at me, and then 2 days later, she's being nice to me and helping me out! I didn't get her! _

_Why couldn't she just be a normal girl that was my fan and wanted to hug me every moment she got! But no, Ms. Munroe, was beyond my fan and beyond hugging me every moment she got! _

_So finally after yelling at her, my agent, Mr. Cracker (who in the world's last name is Cracker, weird!) said I should go see a therapist to solve my problems._

_I asked him why Sonny didn't have to go, and he said because she wasn't the one going all loco about someone. What does loco mean! I asked Devon what it meant and he just laughed! Nobody laughs at Chad Dylan Cooper! _

_Now back to business. Mr. Cracker said that I should go see the therapist and see what happens?_

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the dashboard as the nurse was on the phone and I asked again.

"Can you direct me to the therapist's office?" My voice got higher as she glared at me and put her index finger up indication to wait one minute.

_Nobody makes Chad Dylan Cooper wait._

I was about to scream my thought but the call ended and she slowly hung up.

"Alright, what can I help you with?" She said in a bored tone. _People were so un-polite! _

I grunted, I had just asked her twice!

"Can. You. Please. Direct. Me. To. The. Therapist's office." I asked again slowly so she got every word and she rolled her eyes. _SO UN-POLITE! _

"Down the hall, make a left, and 3 door on the right." She said not even looking at me and pointing down the hall.

I gave her a death glare but she didn't see it because she was too busy flipping through a magazine.

My shoes clicked down the tiled floors as I went down the white hall.

As I was about to take a left, a nurse came through the hall with a man in a wheelchair and pushed me out of the way. I tumbled to the side wall and yelled down the hall towards her.

"WATCH IT!" Quietly looking for any more people coming I took the left and counted the doors on the right till I reached number 3.

**Dr. Sara Trancedi**

**Therapist**

(Author Note: I used Sara from Prison Break, I love her and Michael!)

My hand gradually reached the door's wood frame and my knuckles banged on it and the door opened making a small creaking sound.

"You must be Chad" My head snapped to the front of the room and I saw a woman about 30, with brunette hair (why did she have to have the color of Sonny's hair!), holding a clip board.

"Yea, and you must be Mrs. Trancedi?" I asked.

"DR. Trancedi" She corrected as I fake smiled towards her. I dragged my feet across my carpeted floor and down to a small couch as she shuffled through the papers in her clip board and sat down in front of me.

I took this time to look around the room. On the side of the door was a painting of a flower. My eyes caught her desk and I looked behind it to see picture of her and a small kid with black hair. And then next to the kid was a man that had little hair but looked like he had black hair and he was smiling. **(Author's Note: Michael from Prison Break)**

"So, why is that you're here, Mr. Cooper?" She asked me as my head snapped away from the picture and to her. Her voice was softer but more demanding.

"I don't know, really! My agent said that I was going crazy about this girl and that I needed a therapist!" I groaned throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Who is this girl?"

"She works at my rival show, So Random. Her name's Sonny." My voice was loud and shaky but when I said "Sonny" my voice was instantly slow and calm.

"Sonny Munroe?" She asked smiling.

"Yea, her! How did you know?"

"My son watches her show." I was guessing the black haired boy in the picture was her son.

I chuckled and she looked confused.

"Wait till Sonny hears that my therapist's little boy watches her show. It will annoy her so much!" I smirked as she quietly wrote something down on the papers.

"So, you two tend to annoy each other?"

"Yea, we get in a lot of fights!" I smiled at the old times but her eyes got big.

"NO! Not like that, we have these… arguments." Dr. Trancedi sighed as I reassured her.

"Well, tell me about Ms. Munroe?" She requested.

"Sonny is a girl about 5 ft 6 or higher, beautiful coffee colored hair, chocolate brown eyes-." I was about to continue but the Doc cut me off.

"Not how she looks like, I already know. Tell me what you know about her, personalities, what she likes to do, stuff like that?" I nodded at her.

"Sonny is a nice girl, she likes to help people but when she's around me she tends to irritate me. We fight at the smallest things, but its always because of her!" My hands shuffled through my hair as I looked at the Doc who happened to be still writing.

"Tell me Mr. Cooper about some of the times you've been with Ms. Munroe?" She asked still looking at the papers.

"The first time we meet was when she was in a costume, the character's name was Madge."

"You remembered?"

"Yea, of course, it was the first time we met." I explained.

"Tell me about your other times, fights?"

"There's was this other time, when I was helping this girl sell blossom scout cookies and Sonny was also helping her friend to sell blossom cookies too, and Sonny went mad just because I was making more sales than her!" I explained.

"Okay… why were you helping this girl." Dr. Trancedi had this smile like she was planning something.

"To keep my job," I smiled.

"And why was Sonny helping her friend?" She questioned.

"…. To be nice…" My eyes trailed to the floor and the baby blue carpet.

"Where you selling next to Ms. Munroe, like at the same place?"

"Yes"

"And who was there first?"

"Sonny" I answered, knowing that her plan had worked and Sonny was innocent.

"So, Ms. Munroe had every right to be mad! You were selling at place that she went to first, you weren't selling to be nice like Ms. Munroe, and tell me what happened after the selling?" She asked smirking but her head was still down as my head fell low. _Great, my therapist was on Sonny's side!_

"Sonny's friend and the girl I was helping sell got into a fight on who sold more cookies and there was only one box left so I ate it!"

"…And you choked…" She answered for me and I looked at her surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I have my connections…" She responded simply. _This therapist was freaking me out! _

"So, what your saying is Sonny did nothing wrong?" Her head finally popped away from the paper and she looked at me, smiling.

"Yea, but what does that prove!" I interjected.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."

"Well you're here to help me not know stuff!" I yelled at her.

"Mr. Cooper I need to know you so I can help you." She stayed calm as I groaned and mumbled some mean words.

"Alright anything else happen with you guys?" She changed the subject.

"Well there was this one time when I went on a fake date with her." This got Dr. Trancedi excited. She moved closer to me.

"Go on!" She encouraged and I backed away from the freaky doctor and went on.

"This actor, James asked Sonny out but then he broke her heart when he broke up with her for her friend, Blondie."

"Who's Blondie?"

"Tammy? Something like that!"

"You mean Tawni?" Dr. Trancedi said as I nodded waving it away.

"Yea, so to make James jealous she went on a fake date where Tawni and James were having their date. We made it look believable, we held hands, I put my hand around her waist and she put her head on my shoulder…" I droned on and on thinking of the good time.

"I could smell her beautiful brown strawberry scented shampoo hair, and how it flowed onto my shoulder…"

Dr. Trancedi smiled really big and quietly wrote something down on the paper.

"And tell me what happened?"

"Well James got jealous and he wanted her back," My face fell.

"And what were you doing?"

"I was looking to the floor as she said no to him and then he found out it was a fake date but then… then… to prove it… she… she…"

"GO ON!" The Doc yelled and my eyes got big but she calmed down.

"To prove it she kissed me…" I grinned.

"SHE KISSED YOU!" The Doc went crazy again but she took a minute less to calm down.

"Well… fake kissed… she put her hand over my mouth" The Doc's face fell but she looked back up.

"Well… that story was very helpful, tell me more?"

And for the next hour I told her about our times, the prom (I told her how incredible Sonny looked in her mermaid dress and the red one, and how I felt sorry it got ruined but I wouldn't tell Sonny that) , the fake fan thingy, musical chairs, and all the other times we had.

Soon enough it was time to go.

"Wait, Chad," Dr. Trancedi called as I was about to leave the door.

"I want you to do something. Ask Sonny out on a date!"

I almost chocked on the air.

"But what if she says no!"

"Just do it, she won't." The Doc smiled and I nodded.

When I got back to the studio I headed for Sonny's dressing room door. The door swung open and Sonny stood there smiling.

"Chad, where were you? I was looking all around for you?" She asked as she passed by me and I followed her.

"I was at the Therapist?" I sighed.

"Why in the world were you at the Therapist?" She laughs as I glare at her.

"Because of you!"

"Me, what did I do?" Her heels down around as she faces me.

"My agent said I had to see the therapist because of all the times I was with you!" I yelled back.

"Again, what did I do!"

"You're just so annoying!" She gasped as I continued.

"She said I should ask you out, but I don't even want too, so know I have to go out with you for no apparent reason, great!" I snapped as her eyes softened and she looked down.

"Well, you don't have to, since you hate me so much!" There a few tears coming out of her eyes.

"No! I'm sorry, I do want to go out with you, I'm sorry…" I said bringing her chin up and wiping away her tears with my thumb.

"Only because of your therapist!" She snapped as more tears came out.

"If I didn't want to, would I do this?" I smiled as I leaned down and pressed her lips to mine, kissed her softly and brought my head back up.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" I asked sincerely.

"Alright, you've got yourself a date, Cooper." She smirked and strutted away.

* * *

"Welcome to Tween Weekly T.V. interview, I'm Santiago Heraldo with Chad Dylan Cooper and his official girlfriend Sonny Munroe!" Santiago said smiling to the camera and this head went to me and Sonny as we sat down on the purple velvet couches.

"So, tell me how did you two get together?" He asked as Sonny grinned towards me.

"Yea, Chad how did we get together?" _She loved to annoy me and make me tell the story over and over again!_

"It was because I had to go see a therapist." I smiled towards the crowd.

"And why was that Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Because I couldn't get my mind off you." I winked at her as the crowd went "Awe"

"Oh tells us the details!" Santiago pressured.

**30 Minutes later**

"It was good to have you guys, once again, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!" Santiago called as Sonny and I got up, hand in hand and walked out the stage and outside.

"Wow, this all happened because of a therapist and you couldn't get your mind off me!" Sonny praised smiling as I chuckled.

She reached up on her tippy-toes to kiss me but I grabbed her faster and passionately pressed her lips to mine.

We kissed for about 2 minutes and I leaned to her ear and whispered slowly,

"Still _can't seem to get my mind off you_." She giggled and leaned to my ear as her minty breath went down my ear.

"I still _can't seem to get my mind off you,_ either, Cooper." I smirked.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Tell me what you think! Tomorrow's my first day of school so I tried to write this as fast as I could because I noe the deadline is soon! But I only got my lyrics yesterday and I wrote the story in 1 day so I wrote pretty fast, I hope that counts for something, probably not.

**I hope YOURE SO KATIE likes it! And I probably won't win the song lyrics contest but I had fun writing this.**

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories "One Door Closes Another Opens," and "Cowboy Casanova!" **


End file.
